It will be a blue Christmas with you
by FuzeFiend
Summary: This is a comedy romance on Hermione and Ron. And what better holiday for them to to ruin with their fighting than Christmas! Sit back, relax, and taunt the corny Weasley tradition. This takes place in the 6th year, on what should've happened Christmas RR
1. Chapter 1: I Hate you then I love you

Ok here is the begging of the story! Enjoy! Also I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE

HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AT ALL! THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING

JK.ROWLING (duh.)

Ron and Hermione were fighting yet again on the way to the Burrow for Christmas Break. "You two need to stop! Your going to ruin Christmas for all of us if you keep fighting like this!" cried Ginny. Both Hermione and Ron pointed at each other while saying toxically, "try telling that to this one!" Both glared at each other, then crossed their arms. Hermione stuck up her nose turning away, while Ron gave a rather nasty look to her.

"You two are so stubborn!" sighed Harry in annoyance. "I am not!" snapped Hermione as Ron replied by saying, "Well I think we already knew who was the stubborn one!" They two looked away from each other again pouting. Harry and Ginny exchanged skeptic glances and both shook their heads.

"Excuse me Ronald, the last time I checked it was your prefect shift. Are you going to go check on the younger students or stay here and be your lazy self?" sniffed Hermione in a stuck up voice. "Oh yeah? Why don't you try saying that a second-"

"You know what Ron? She's right. It's time for your shift! Lets go!" said Ginny interrupting Ron's soon-to-be rude comment. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the compartment. "Humph finally!" sniffed Hermione crossing her arms still.

She then looked out the window. Harry sat there awkwardly staring at his feet as Hermione glared out the window. However, over a bit of time Hermione finally spoke. "I feel bad now…" she said quietly looking down. "Oh good!" said Harry knowing Ron would need help to feel bad for misbehaving, "So are you going to go apologize?" She looked to him confused. "Apologize? No! I'll just go get her!" Hermione said. "What?" asked Harry in a befuddled voice. "Ginny! I'll go get her! Or she will be left with that nut Ronald!" Hermione said. She then jumped up and simply left the compartment.

Harry would have tried to stop her but he knew she wouldn't let him. So he stayed put. Soon enough, instead of Hermione and Ginny coming back in a tired and helpless looking Ginny came in by herself. She plopped herself down next to Harry. "Where are they?" asked Harry. "Where do you think?" replied Ginny in annoyance. Harry looked to her in surprise for snapping at him in a Hermione fashion. He looked at her shrugging. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry its just annoying because they are fighting again. In the hall!" she sighed leaning against his shoulder. "As long as its nothing physical, let them fight! Anyway it's a good way to let them vent! Don't worry about them Gin! Its not worth it." Said Harry smiling to her. She smiled back weakly.

"Now about D.A club… do you have your patronus down?" said Harry as Ginny sat up and looked at him attentively. "Yes I do! I am very excited too!" she said. "Oh yeah? What is it?" he asked. "It is a Unicorn!" she said smiling to him. "Cool!" said Harry smiling to her. "Have you been studying with Hermione?" he asked Ginny, resting his chin in his hand. "Yes I have! I'm lucky to have her alright!" Ginny said playing with a strand of her ginger hair. He smiled to her, "does she have it down?" Ginny laughed. "What type of question is that?" she asked. Harry blushed. "Of course she did Harry!" Ginny added. "Oh what was it?" asked Harry embarrassed changing the subject. "It was an otter," spoke Ginny after she finished laughing. "Ron's was a terrier dog he figured his out yesterday too." Said Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron continued to bicker on. Suddenly, Draco slithered between them sneering. "Pay no heed to me as I push through your lover's spat." Draco said enjoying it. Both Hermione and Ron's faces turned red. Ron tried to punch Draco but, Hermione grabbed his hand. She then said looking to him, "now your going to be foolish and hit a prefect?" While Ron grew discouraged again, Malfoy stood not too far away from them grinning with some satisfaction. "I'm a prefect too! So what!" said Ron shrugging dramatically. "Oh and just because you're a prefect, you can beat others up? I can bend the rules a little because oh look at me! I'm a prefect!" Hermione suddenly stopped for a moment and changed her tone to a mocking dumb voice, "oh hello I'm going to go hit Malfoy because I'm a prefect! As a matter of fact I can hit anyone because I am really really special-" Ron covered her mouth glaring at her. She glared back as Ron said, "will you be quite?" Draco clapped, "thank you Weasley…" he said as Hermione slapped his hand away. However Ron ignored the pain and barked at Malfoy, "put a sock in it!" Draco shrugged, "fine I'll leave! I will leave you both to your big argument!" Malfoy then walked off.

Hermione looked back to Ron blushing not glaring as much now. "I'm going back to the compartment!" she cried. "Well, so am I so too bad!" Ron yelled.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were making jokes about patronuses back at the compartment. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione's patronus the cat and Ron's the mouse! And I mean it! Hermione has good comebacks!" Harry joked but fell silent along with Ginny's snickers; Hermione and Ron had entered the compartment red faced. Ron slammed the door and sat down by Hermione.

"You two need to get along!" demanded Ginny. "Your not mum!" growled Ron crossing his arms. "Speaking of mum!" said Ginny catching Ron's attention, "were telling on you and warning her you may ruin our Christmas!" Hermione snorted smugly looking out the window. Ron then looked to Ginny nervously, "She will kill me if she knows I'm actin' like this! Don't tell her!" Ginny shrugged as Harry turned to Hermione. "And we will tell her you are the one he is fighting with!" Hermione shrunk back a bit as Harry said this.

Ron then said, "We will stop! Just stop treating us like bloody kids!" Harry nodded. "Fine then!" he said, "Just don't talk to each other ok? Then you most likely won't fight!" Both Hermione and Ron glared at each other, "fine with me!" both sniffed.

Ron started talking with Harry about quidditch. Hermione talked with Ginny about a D.A review and thank goodness, the rest of the ride home was peaceful.

Well, that was the end of chapter 1! How did you like it? There is still more to come if I can find the time to type it lol! See you! This is Madeline Chan signing off!


	2. Chapter 2: His Parents think

Hello! And here is Chapter 2! Soooo sorry I took so long! NONE OF THESE CHRATERS ARE OWNED BY ME, BUT INSTEAD J.K ROWLING (duh)

Now, enjoy!

No sooner did all of them get off the train then did the whole rest of the Weasley family greet them. "Oh hello dears!" Cried Mrs.Weasley hugging all of them. As usual favoring Harry a bit more than the rest. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Weasley!" said both Harry and Hermione together as she moved on to hug Ron.

"Ronald dear, what is the matter?" asked Mrs.Weasley seeing his slight pout as she stopped hugging him. "Nothing…" said Ron as he watched the rest of them including Hermione walk off. This left only Ron, Arthur, and Molly standing there. "Oh come now! Ronald! I know there is something wrong. What is it?" Molly asked looking at her son in concern. "Nothing Mum really!" said Ron in annoyance. He blushed; he wasn't going to tell his parents he was fighting with Hermione. Again.

"Allright then we should get going-"

"Ahem!" Mrs.Weasley interrupted Mr.Weasley.

"Oh Ronald! I mean, you must tell us what is going on or we wont be able to help!" said Arthur suddenly.

"Fine!" said Ron glaring at his parents, "Hermione is a little brat!" Molly looked at her son in horror. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you speak of her like that! She is your friend!" Molly lectured. "Yes and being so rude to a young lady on top of that!" cried Arthur. "See! I knew you both would not understand!" cried Ron then stomped off over to Harry.

Molly looked to her husband worried, as they walked a bit faster now to catch up. "Arthur! Do you think those two will be all right? I have never heard him call her a brat!" Mr.Weasley smiled to her, "don't worry Molly, he is just having his love difficulties… again." Molly laughed. "Our little boy is growing up. Him and Hermione ... I just hope by the end of this fight.., they still will be friends…" said Molly smiling to her husband. She took his hand and they hurried off towards the rest of the group.

On the way home, Ginny spoke with Hermione, while Harry with Ron. It worked out pretty well for sometime… until Hermione wanted to speak with Harry that was. Hermione turned to Harry as Ron and him were in a conversation about N.E.W.T.S.

"Hey Hermione back off! I was talking with Harry first!" said Ron glaring at her. "Oh you be quite Ronald!" Hermione replied freshly snapping. "Guys both shut up!" cried Harry as the two looked at him in shock. "What!" they both said. This resulted to more fighting. All the way to the Burrow… that indeed wasn't fun at all…

End of Chapter 2!! How did you like it? I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Back home at the Weasley's

Here is chapter 3!! Yay this one may be slightly longer if not the same amount as the last chapter!! Enjoy! Oh yeah… I DON'T OWN ANY CHRATER IN HARRY POTTER THEY ARE OWNED BY J.K ROWLING…. Thank you.

The twins were the first ones to break into the Burrow, as what awaited them inside was a warm, cozy, cheerful atmosphere. "Hey!" cried Fred, " Who wants to play wizard chess?" added George as Harry entered the house with a wide grin as always. Ginny walked by Harry both being lead in by Bill, Percy, and Charlie. One could only have guessed Hermione and Ron had paraded in behind Harry and Ginny fighting still. Molly and Arthur had grown used to the bickering over the trip and said nothing as they now got onto the topic of Vicktor Krum somehow.

Percy heard the twins question a round of Wizard chess and said, "don't you have homework? Anything better to do you two?" The twins looked at each other in disgust then to Percy. "Homework!" said George, "on a Christmas break!!" Fred looked at Percy sticking up his nose like him saying, "the thought of it!" Percy walked off muttering bitterly, "apparently not…"

Harry then came to the twins with Ginny and said, "Hey I'll try having a go at chess!" Ginny smiled to the twins as they said, "I dunno Harry… we heard you best just stick with Quidditch…" Harry snorted, "by whom?" he asked. "Ron." Said George. "Oh well no offense to him but he should stick to Wizard chess." The twins jeered, "Ohh Ronny stop fighting with your girlfriend and come over here! I think Potter is giving you a challenge!" said Fred. Ron walked over and grabbed Fred's collar who looked at him not scared at all.

"Don't you call her that!" said Ron.

"Ok, fine!" said Fred grinning playfully.

"You seem to think its funny"

"It is."

"Be quite Fred."

George grinned to Harry and said, "Harry thinks he can beat you in a wizard chess game." Ron looked at Harry grinning playful, "Your on Harry!" said Ron grinning as Hermione came over to talk to an observing from the sidelines Ginny.

"You all it's dinner." Said Molly catching all their attention. Ron sighed in annoyance. "Ok mum…" Ron sighed. "Ok then after dinner Potter!" said George winking at him. "You bet!" said Harry.

How was this one? I hope it was good! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The beautiful moment

Hello! Here is chapter 4!! I hope you enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHRATERS! THEY WERE CREATED BY JK.ROWLING!! But first… I have to admit. Part of this chapter is the reason this is rated teen. Enjoy!

Ron seemed very distracted when playing the intense game of wizard chess. So shockingly, he lost to Harry. The twins kept nagging Ron about it, he was wrong Harry did win against him. Pretty bad as well.

Ron sat there at the chessboard reluctant to get up. He rested his chin on his hand, as he stared right on into the flaming fire at the other end of the room. The twin's taunting was done and Ron sat there quietly. He was alone as he thought.

He huffed a breath, rose from the chair, and walked over to the crimson worn couch before the crackling fire. He settled himself down in the center of it. Slowly, he started to think. As he sat there still, trying to make sense of the situation between him and Hermione. He removed his sweater, as he got a bit warm sitting in front of the fire. He threw the sweater behind him carelessly, as only Ron would do. Suddenly, there was a voice from behind him that startled him.

"Ronald! Stop making such a mess!" he turned around suddenly. There he saw Hermione. She stood there in her nightgown holding his sweater. Her face showed an expression similar to Ron's mother when she was annoyed with the twins. Her busy hair was combed neatly and her deep brown eyes looked more beautiful than ever, as they gleamed in respondent to the fire. "Mione…" he said suddenly. He wanted to forgive her… he wanted to forgive her for all it was worth.

"Yes." She said suddenly. She was a bit cross. She tossed the sweater back to him, and then went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Ron watched her walk to the kitchen, and pull a glass out of the cabinet. She went over to the sink and started to turn the faucet on.

Suddenly, Ron decided on getting up. He slowly walked towards her. She was too busy checking the water temperature to notice him coming towards her. He then stood behind her. Then, just as she noticed him he leaned forward resting his head on one of her shoulders, and placing his hands around her waist. She blushed crimson as Ron grinned. "Ronald!" she said looking forward with big eyes.

"Come on Mione! You know I'm sorry! Please forgive me? I do like you very much… come on mate… we were best friends…" Ron said in a pathetic yet playful tone. "Ronald… oh you… are the limit…" she said removing his hands suddenly and turning around to hug him.

He grinned to her as she hugged him. "You know I am happy!" he said kissing her cheek suddenly as her face seemed to fill with a blush color.

He picked her up suddenly, whisking her legs up. He held her in a cradle position. She then said, "Ron… please put me down…" she was blushing a lot. Ron looked to her grinning. "Aww I can see you like it though Mione." He said. He brought her to the couch as she said, "look it is embarrassing."

Ron was not sure what came over him so quickly since she entered the room, but it was a new feeling entirely. He looked down at her as he hung over her and she blushed more. "Hermione, nobody is here will see us… you don't have to worry!"

He bent forward suddenly and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He lied on top of her as he kissed her. Hermione was astounded by Ron's deepness in the kiss. She felt his fingers run through her hair massage her scalp. She moaned a bit as he used his tongue. He suddenly let go. She looked up at him.

He glared down at her. She was not responding much to his kissing. It wasn't fair! "Hermione! Don't just lie there like a fish out of water! Kiss back!" Her face burnt crimson and she looked up at him angrily.

She slapped him across the face. He arose up in complete shock and some disgust. She shoved him off her quicker than he intended. She then jumped up from the couch and kept herself from yelling at him. She just said in a rather cold voice, "How dare you kiss me non-expectantly then order me to kiss you back! I have feelings too you know! I was scared to death! You didn't give me enough time to react!"

He felt ashamed and walked forward to kiss her gently. As his lips touched hers, she pulled him away sharply. "No Ronald! I am going to bed! GOODNIGHT!!" she then ran off up the stairs in confused rage.

Ron just stood there. Slowly, the excessive anger built up in him again about her. He then called in anger, "brat!" he then slammed his foot on the ground, turned away from the fire, and stormed all the way up to his bedroom.

Hey! How did you like this chapter? Lol it didn't take them that long. Did it? I will try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Butterdish

Chapter 5 is here! Hello! Guess what! Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year! Lol! Well anyway here I am again! Lets get started with taking the note I own not a single character in this story. This is a rather short chapter.

Chapter 3

It was the next day, and everyone woke up and went down to the kitchen still all in their nightwear apart from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Nobody in the room other then the two Hermione and Ron were aware of what had happened the night before. For that reason, they all expected they were still fighting. However, nobody could explain other than the two why their fighting had suddenly gotten nastier.

"May you please pass the butter?" asked Hermione, as the butter was right before Ron. Molly and Arthur watched as their son completely ignored Hermione's request and kept eating quietly. Harry exchanged annoyed glances with Ginny across the table as Fred and George looked at each other shaking their heads. "Ronald I believe Hermione just asked you to pass the butter." Said Molly looking to her son sternly along with her husband. Ron took his yellowed old dinner napkin and wiped his mouth quickly. Then he asked, "what did you say mum?" Arthur glared at his son, "Hermione asked for the butter."

Nobody was going to volunteer because everyone secretly was trying to make sure the two got along again. Including the fact, everyone was too intimidated by now to hand it to Hermione reading the angry look on Mrs. Weasley's face. "Oh yes… the butter…" said Ron in a voice too proper. It was too obvious he was mocking the situation. Ron then said suddenly almost as if he had lost it; because he felt that he did loose it, "How about no?" Molly looked at his son her face getting even redder as the twins shrank back a bit. They always nearly fled when their mother lost it; Ginny and Harry just watched alarmed.

"No?" asked Mrs. Weasley getting up suddenly. Arthur just stayed seated not wanting to interfere with his wife's anger. "Yes Mother no." said Ron simply getting up glaring over to Hermione. "You must be a real gentleman." Said Molly toxically. "Yes mother." Said Ron. Molly was sick of Ron's misbehavior. The twins took their plates as this was going on and cleared them and went upstairs quickly. Molly just kept looking at Ron angrily. "I am fine now," said Hermione suddenly. Mrs. Weasley looked to Hermione then said, "oh but please excuse my son… he apparently is still an infant!" Ron looked to his mother then to Hermione.

"Maybe.." started Ron slowly, "Maybe that one…" Ron pointed to Hermione as she stood up angrily as Ron added, "MAYBE SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT!!!" Hermione went straight to Ron and slapped his face and yelled to him, "I WAS NOT!!"

Harry and Ginny cleared their plates as well suddenly. They then went off and started up the stairs. They wanted to avoid being forced to be put on sides or something. Arthur got up when suddenly Molly yelled, "THAT IS IT!! BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM! I AM TIRED OF THIS!"

The two looked at her with wide eyes as Arthur massaged Molly's back to calm her down. "Fine!" said both suddenly. Then they stormed off upstairs.

How did you like this one? Rather odd wasn't' it?


End file.
